bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Khervos
Khervos is a Ba-Matoran private eye involved in a relationship with Tuli. He runs his own Detective Agency. Timeline Arc 1 *Khervos founds his Detective Agency in Ta-Koro. Arc 2 *Chapter 1 **Khervos meets Tuli at the Lavapool Inn.Meeting Tuli **Next day, Khervos interferes with Tuli's conflict with other guards and comforts her.Second time meeting Tuli **Viima hires Khervos to track down Surina. **Khervos and Viima vs. Surina and Tivanu in Ko-Koro. **Khervos returns to Ta-Koro to find Tuli gone. **Khervos and Tuli are reunited in Onu-Koro, at Ferron's Forge. **Khervos and Tuli go to the ruins of Xa-Koro to find clues to the opening of The Vault. **The two almost drown after being attacked by Tarakava, but are saved by Kavala. **Khervos refuses to admit his feelings towards Tuli, which makes the Ta-Matoran upset. **Khervos and Tuli leave Xa-Koro but are attacked by Tarakava sent by Kavala. **They hire Colx and return to Xa-Koro to confront Kavala, only to be forced back. **Khervos and Tuli go to Onu-Koro and admit their feelings to each other, deciding to start a relationship. *Chapter 2 **Khervos and Tuli encounter Rhea and Nero. **Khervos is knocked unconscious. **Khervos recovers and joins Ferron to find Tuli at the Wise Man's Archive. **Ferron sends Khervos and Tuli to find Noka. **Khervos finds Noka in Po-Koro. **Khervos, Tuli and Noka find Ferron in the Ko-Wahi drifts **Battle against Kuhrin and Desuka. **Return to Onu-Koro. **Khervos moves his Detective Agency to Onu-Koro in order to be closer to Tuli. *Chapter 3 **Khervos meets Kirgan who is looking for a cure to Vesun's amnesia. **Kavala ambushes them with the Shadowstone and kidnaps Kirgan.Kavala kidnaps Kirgan **Khervos finds Vesun and searches for Kirgan. **Following fake footprints, Khervos and Vesun end up in Onoraza's Cavern where they find Kirgan but are also sealed inside by Kavala.Deception of Kavala **They break out and return to Onu-Koro. **Kavala is defeated and Vesun discovers the Shadowstone with Khervos. **Khervos teams up with Tuli and Kirgan to help Vesun heal from his amnesia. **The group travels around the island. **The group meets Karna, Mirra, Wisp and Skorm in The Great Takea bar in Ga-Koro. **Figuring out that a Toa of Sonics named Vakua might be able to help Vesun, they start looking for him. **Skorm betrays the group by attacking the Toa Kalta, one of whom Vakua is. **After the battle of the Toa Kalta, all witnesses are summoned to the Marine headquarters for interrogation. **The interrogation ends and, as Vesun has been united with a telepath, Khervos and Tuli decide to return to Onu-Koro. **Khervos returns to his detective's office. Biography Adventures with Tuli One day at the Lavapool Inn in Ta-Koro, Khervos met a woman named Tuli, who started flirting with him. Tuli expected to have him as she had so many others before. However, Khervos told Tuli about his sense of duty and justice and left Tuli to think about the priorities in life. Viima approached Khervos with a request to help track down Surina, who had attempted the assassination of Hahli earlier. Khervos accepted and went with Viima to Ko-Koro, where the impulsive Le-Matoran caused both him and Khervos to get involved in a fight with Tivanu, Surina and Celite. Surina was imprisoned by Ga-Matoran authorities, ending the need to track her down. Viima later paid Khervos for his services. Khervos decided to explore the ruins of Xa-Koro and went to Onu-Koro to buy supplies. He then met up with Tuli by accident. Tuli had left the guard and gone to Onu-Koro, where she had a job. On hearing that Khervos was going to the ruins of Xa-Koro alone to look for a secret, Tuli insisted on joining him because she was afraid something would happen to him. The duo left Onu-Koro. Khervos and Tuli went to Xa-Koro, but were attacked by Tarakava. Kavala, a Toa of Earth living in the ruins, "saved" the duo, but acted strangely. To be safe, Khervos introduced himself with a false name as "Torrian". Tuli did the same, saying that her name was "Valhe". After discussing for a while, Kavala let the two Matoran leave, although he did send two Tarakava secretly to kill them. In the jungle, Tuli asked Khervos about his feelings, but Khervos stated he was not interested in a romantic relationship with her. Upset, Tuli left Khervos to walk home, only to be attacked by a Tarakava. She was helped out by Hile and some Toa, and Khervos also arrived at the scene. Tuli and Khervos decided to return to Kavala and smite him, first hiring Skakdi Colx as some additional muscle against the Toa. Upon returning to Xa-Koro, however, Kavala pointed out that there was no way to prove he had been responsible for the Tarakava attack and that the two Matoran were about to commit a crime by attacking him. The Matoran and Colx left then, to leave Kavala alone in his lost city. Tuli and Khervos went to Onu-Koro, where the two discussed their complicated relationship. Khervos admitted to having feelings towards Tuli and both agreed to give it a go. Hunt for Surina One day while spending time in Ta-Koro, Tuli and Khervos witnessed Surina flee to the Ta-Onu-tunnel. Becoming suspicious, they followed her secretly. Once in Onu-Koro, Tuli went to look for Ferron but could not find her boss. Khervos spied on Surina and witnessed her talking to Rhea. Before he could act on the knowledge, he was attacked and knocked out by Nero, Rhea's bodyguard. While Tuli returned and saved Khervos, the Ba-Matoran dreamt of Kavala and Surina and all the evil deeds they would do if allowed to. At the Onu-Koro hospital, Khervos woke up but was forced to stay there for a while longer. He was eventually released and met up with Ferron. The two went to look for Tuli, who was found in the Wise Man's Archive library with Viima, Tivanu and Orderin. Ferron hired a mercenary named Rhea for a revenge mission and left the library with Khervos and Tuli, leaving the others to deal with the captured Surina. Hunt for Kuhrin Ferron told Khervos and Tuli that a friend of his had been killed by Kuhrin and that he was going to track him down with Rhea. He instructed Khervos and Tuli to stay behind. Khervos left for a while but soon returned to Tuli, telling her that he would be moving his Detector's Office to Onu-Koro so he and Tuli could live together. Tuli gave Khervos a letter from Ferron and the two read it. It informed both of a Po-Matoran named Noka who was connected to Kuhrin somehow. This made Khervos and Tuli to travel to Po-Koro. In Po-Koro, the two Matoran booked a room at a local inn. Tuli stood behind as Khervos went asking for Noka. He found the Matoran at the bar of the inn and began questioning her. Afraid, Noka took Khervos to her home so the two could discuss privately. After a while Noka's grandfather entered Noka's room and threatened Khervos. He also began beating up Noka, forcing Khervos to react. Later Khervos returned to Tuli with Noka and the three Matoran went to look for Ferron. Eventually they found Ferron, who was introduced to Noka. Noka wanted to prove that there was still good in Kuhrin somewhere, and after hearing Kuhrin's backstory for the first time and realizing how many key elements of it figured in his own past, Ferron agreed to give Kuhrin a chance. Ferron, Khervos, Tuli and Noka banded together and headed out into the drifts, where Noka went ahead to try and talk to Kuhrin, trying to rekindle what they had before he was panicked by Ferron's presence and a fight broke out. While Ferron battled Kuhrin, the Matoran battled his Parakuka-enhanced brother Desuka. The battle ended with Tuli killing Desuka and Ferron defeating Kuhrin but ultimately choosing not to kill him. Ferron offered Kuhrin the choice to try and mend his ways, meeting him halfway through their shared history of hardship and loss. Ferron, Tuli and Khervos took the way home, while Kuhrin and Noka retreated to a secluded, quiet existence together somewhere in Le-Wahi. Back in Onu-Koro, Ferron sacrificed his Toa Power to become a Turaga. Tuli returned to her work at his forge, while Khervos decided to move his office to Onu-Koro to be able to live with Tuli. Travels with Vesun Weeks later, while walking in Onu-Koro, Khervos met an Onu-Matoran named Kirgan who was looking for a cure for Vesun, a new Toa of Gravity, who was suffering from prolonged amnesia. Khervos agreed to help them. As him and Kirgan were walking to Vesun, they were ambushed by Kavala, who had recognized Khervos from their earlier encounter and wanted to kidnap both him and Kirgan. However, in the cover of darkness produced by his Shadowstone, Kavala was only able to kidnap Kirgan. Khervos found himself alone after the darkness dissipated. He had not seen Kavala and thus didn't know the identity of the kidnapper. Khervos sought out Vesun to help him with tracking down Kirgan's kidnapper. The two came upon suspicious-looking footprints, which were actually created by Kavala's earth powers. Although realizing they were fake, they decided to follow them all the way to a cavern, where they found Kirgan, guarded by Onoraza, who had made a pact with Kavala. There, however, they were once again ambushed by Kavala, who sealed them all inside the cave. After some digging, the group was able to break free, and they were led by Onoraza back to Onu-Koro. There they found and subdued Kavala, taking his Shadowstone. While Vesun didn't understand the meaning of the stone, Lash did, and tried to ask for the stone. Khervos realized there was something suspicious about her. The stone ended up in the custody of the Ussalry. Khervos went to Ferron's Forge to tell Ferron and Tuli of Kavala's return. Tuli joined Khervos and together they went back to Vesun to join him on a journey to Ko-Koro to find a telepath to cure the Ba-Toa. However, the tunnel to Ko-Wahi had collapsed and the Cable Car was under the control of The Outsiders, who warned them about the dire situation in Ko-Koro. The group decided to go to Le-Koro next, only to find it closed and abandoned due to the Entropy Beetle infestation. This led them to seek out help in Ga-Koro, where they met up with several beings in The Great Takea. Hearing that a Toa named Vakua might be able to help Vesun, the group set out to find him. However, on the way, Skorm left and sought out the Toa Kalta, Vakua being part of that group, and attacked them, beginning a large scale battle. Personality and Traits Khervos is an intuitive and clever Ba-Matoran. He has taken it upon himself to snuff out criminals wherever he can find them, primarily working through Onu- and Ta-Koro. Khervos may carry the air of a cliched gritty crime detective, but is actually rather kind and always willing to help those in need, just in his own way. He is also clever and good at reading people, as well as swift and agile. His weaknesses include lack of strength and durability. Being a Ba-Matoran, Khervos can withstand high pressure more easily than Matoran of other types. Appearance Khervos has a standard Ba-Matoran build, but is often mistaken for an Onu-Matoran due to his colouring. Tools Khervos carries a disk launcher that uses Bamboo disks as ammunition. He has trained himself to be a decent shot with them. Relationships Allies *Tuli: Although at first not sure how to act around her, Khervos has since got involved in a relationship with Tuli. *Viima: Viima used Khervos' services once. Khervos also saved Viima's life. *Colx: A Skakdi who joined Khervos and Tuli to attack Kavala. *Ferron: Allies and friends through Tuli. *Noka: Helped her track down Kuhrin. *Kirgan: On friendly terms. *Vesun: Allied against Kavala and Onoraza. *Reson: Allies through their efforts to subdue Kavala. *Xerrand: Met in Le-Koro, but barely know one another. *Karna: Formal allies, met in The Great Takea. *Mirra: Formal allies, met in The Great Takea. *Wisp: Formal allies, met in The Great Takea. *Skorm: Although suspicious of him, Khervos regards Skorm as an ally until proven wrong. Enemies *Kavala: Since Kavala tried assassinating Khervos and Tuli, they have been enemies. *Tivanu: Tivanu and Khervos fought once, although it was only due to their conflicting duties. *Surina: Khervos despises Surina for her lack of empathy and her cruel behavior. *Celite: Enemies due to Celite's association with Surina. *Rhea: Enemies due to association with Nero. *Nero: Khervos was knocked out by him, which makes them enemies. *Onoraza: Enemies due to her association with Kavala. *Lash: Doesn't trust her. Quotes Trivia *Khervos was created by Geardirector, but he later gave Khervos to Toatapio Nuva due to diminished interest in the character. External links *Khervos' profile on the BZPRPG Profile pages Reference posts Category:Ba-Matoran Category:Detectives Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good